


Someday

by mikeysgerard



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, i think its sad, mentioning of wiishu, probably sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeysgerard/pseuds/mikeysgerard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you know that feeling of loving somebody so much that you just want them to be okay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> This is only my second work and I know my grammar still sucks but I had this in my mind for a while now and just had to write it <3

It was one in the morning, and Jack was in Indianapolis for IndyPopCon. He had a blast meeting all the fans, all the faces behind the numbers, everyone had been so kind and genuine and he adored every moment with his fans. But what no one knew, he carried a secret with him. Still, it was the middle of the night right now and he should get some sleep to be fully rested for the last day of Indy; he was tired, he really was, but sleep still didn't seem to come.

  
After what felt like the thousandth time attempting to finally get some sleep, he gave up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He was kind of annoyed with himself, because he knew the reason why he couldn't sleep, but he didn't want to think about it. He just wanted to forget all the weird thoughts he had been having lately. Thoughts that he shouldn't have. Thoughts about Mark.

  
He hated to admit it, but he couldn't help but confess that he was starting to fall for him. It shouldn't have happened, he had a lovely girlfriend waiting for him to come home. He loved her, he was sure about that and he was happy with her, but Mark somehow managed to slip into his mind. And that was bad.

  
He grabbed his phone and clicked on Mark's profile. Of course he wouldn't be awake, but he had to try it.

  
**-are u still up?**

  
The reply came faster than expected.

  
_**-yep. everything alright?** _

Jack sighed and typed in his reply.

  
**-just can't sleep is all, sorry if I'm bothering you**

  
_**-you're not. but tell me, is everything okay? u seemed a little off today** _

  
He closed his eyes for a brief moment. He was angry with himself now. He always thought of himself as a good actor when it came to stuff like that, he had no idea that anyone would notice how he really felt inside.

  
He crawled back under his blanket and tried to hold back the tears from falling. He stayed there for a while and just as he realized that he forgot to answer Mark, he heard the door of his hotel room open. He knew it had to be Mark since he was the only one with a key to his room. He stayed under his blanked until he heard his deep and sleepy voice from beside the bed.

  
“Jack?”

  
Jack tried to stay still but he couldn't help but starting to sob. He felt Mark move next to him and he secretly hoped that he wouldn't leave him. And he didn't. He knelt down next to the bed and slowly pulled down the blanked from Jack's face. When Mark saw that Jack was crying, he cupped his cheek and whispered that everything was going to be okay, which only made him cry more.

  
...If only he knew.

  
Mark’s next move was unexpected, but not unpleasant. He tugged the blanket up and crawled under it, pulling Jack into his arms. Mark didn't say a word, he just held Jack and caressed his arms, his back and sometimes even his cheek. When he finally calmed down, he still didn't dare to talk. He wanted Jack to be the first one to talk and he gave him all the time he needed. But what Jack didn't know though…Mark’s heart was breaking from the second he received his first message. He couldn't stand seeing Jack like this and he felt helpless.  
After a long amount of time, Jack finally spoke.

  
“Do you know that feeling of loving somebody so much that…-“ Jack sniffed before he could continue, “...that you…that you just want them to be okay?”

  
Mark stiffed. He knew, oh how he knew that feeling. How many hours had he spent crying in his room? Crying over that new photo that Jack had posted on his Instagram or Twitter, showing him and his beautiful girlfriend. Mark was happy that Jack found love, that he had found his soulmate, but Mark’s heart broke with each new photo or tweet, saying how happy he was with her.

  
Nobody really knew, but Mark had fallen for Jack a long time ago. Jack’s voice brought him back to reality.

  
“Do you know that feeling when you finally have to face the truth? When you can't hide anymore?”

  
Mark began to tear up. Yes, he knew that feeling as well. He remembered that moment when he hit the realization that he had feelings for Jack and how much he wanted those feelings to go away. He never felt something like that for a guy before, let alone his best friend. But even when he tried, those feelings stayed, and they became stronger with each day.  
Jack finally moved and propped up on his elbows to face Mark. Jack took a few seconds to eye him and his heart broke when he saw that Mark had tears in his eyes. Jack’s voice was barely a whisper and he was afraid that Mark wouldn't hear him, but still he said, “I'm afraid.”  
Mark wrapped his arms even tighter around Jack and buried his face into his neck.

“Tell me what's happening Jack, I'm good at keeping secrets…” Mark muttered in a shaky voice. Jack began to sob again and slowly shook his head.

“I can't...I couldn't live with myself.” Mark smiled weakly. “Why? Because you're afraid of what could happen?'” Jack nodded and Mark ran his hand through Jacks hair.  
“But who says that something bad will happen? I, for sure, won't let anyone hurt you or judge you or whatever. I just...I don't want you to be sad. But I'm not going to force you to tell me, I'll still be there for you and help you with whatever you're going through.”

  
Jack saw the honesty in Marks eyes and the glint of something he couldn't quite name yet. His belly was filled with butterflies and his heart was going crazy as he took a deep breath.  
“I have a secret.”  Mark nodded his head to tell Jack to go on and started to caress his back again. Jack relaxed a little and continued to speak.  
“Remember when I told you about that feeling of wanting somebody to be okay?” Mark nodded again and Jack took another deep breath. “Well...is it wrong when you want them to be okay even if...” 

His voice cracked and he lowered his head. Mark put one of his fingers under Jack’s chin and forced him to look him in the eyes. “Hey...it's alright.”  
Mark smiled at him and Jack closed his eyes when he said, “...even if they do love somebody else…?”

  
Jack slowly opened his eyes again and tried to read Marks features. Mark looked confused but also scared. Mark let his hand drop and the tears in his eyes finally fell down his cheeks; he was afraid he had the same secret as Jack.   
Mark shook his head and said, “No…no, Jack, that's not wrong at all, but wh-...”  
His words were cut off as Jack said, “Good, because I turned out liking you a lot more than originally planned.”

  
Jack saw the confusing and fear in Mark’s eyes turn to shock and then into…happiness?  
“Let me tell you something, Jack. It takes all my willpower not to kiss you right now! I'm not going to do that because I can't be that friend for you. I know you love your girlfriend and she's waiting for you to come home but God, I'd give anything to kiss you right now.'  
Jack slowly began to understand.  
“...Does that mean you...-"   
Mark smiled and nodded, “Yes, that's exactly what it means.”

  
Jack smiled along with Mark and tears were running down his face. He felt stronger now that he told him, but also saw all the troubles that it brought with it. Mark saw Jack’s smile turn to fear again and he knew why: they couldn't be together. It wouldn't work and it would break too many hearts. Mark knew what to say. He sat up and pulled Jack with him. They sat across from each other, knees touching. He folded his fingers through Jack’s and squeezed them.  
[14:30:13] M'Soonya McSin: “It's okay, Jack. I’ll promise you something; I know it will get hard sometimes, but I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever and I'll be there for you through it all,” said Mark as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before continuing, “I think you're my true love and I'll wait for you. Even if it takes forever.” Mark kissed Jack’s knuckles and laid down again, pulling Jack with him.

  
They didn't say another word that night and when morning came, they didn't talk about it. But they knew. And they knew that someday, who knows when...they would talk about it again. This time with a happy end for both of them, and it would be worth it. 

* * *

  
**Time skip**.

  
Jack was so exhausted when he finally came home from Indianapolis that he didn't even bother to empty out his suitcase; it was late at night and all he wanted was to get some sleep. He slipped out of his jeans and shirt and was just about to crawl under his blanket when he noticed a little letter on the floor. It must have fallen out of his jean’s pocket. He grabbed it, unfolded it, and immediately teared up. It was from Mark. He sat down on his bed and began to read.

  
_I know you're upset to be home again, but this is where you belong. And it's the best way to, you know. I said it before but I think I should say it again, I want you to live a happy life with your girlfriend. I know you love her. I can see that, everyone can. I don't want you to feel like I'm waiting on the other side. Who knows if I will meet somebody in the meantime? I told you that I'll be waiting for you, and I still mean that. When you told me how you felt about me, I saw all the questions in your eyes and I know what's weighing on your mind right now. Be sure that I know my part, Jack._  
 _And someday, when I can finally call you mine, God, Jack, I swear I'll give you everything I can.. I'll build your dreams and I'll be there. Just the two of us. You won't have to ask if I still care when you're ready because my love for you won't age at all._  
 _I swear._

  
_-M._

  
Jack pressed the letter to his chest, right where his heart was, and he smiled even though he was crying. He couldn't wait for his life with Mark…

Someday…

  
-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> I appreciate feedback <3


End file.
